


First Impressions

by Gangstertogangster



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: I did a thing and wrote a very tiny little fic about Annalise Keating and Mariah Dillard meeting up.In a perfect world there'd be a double date, or an Annalise/mariah date, or Annalise as lawyer for Mariah, but not yet at this point.
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Nate Lahey, Shades Alvarez/Mariah Dillard, annalise keating/mariah dillard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	First Impressions

_The Studio Museum in Harlem_

“I’ve heard so much about you, Professor,” Mariah told the woman next to her, smiling a little too widely. 

“Likewise, considering all the headlines you make,” Annalise responded, taking another drink. 

“You get the  _ New York Bulletin _ in Pennsylvania?” Mariah snidely asked. 

“Didn’t you used to be a councilwoman?” Annalise countered. 

“I’m  _ forever  _ councilwoman of Harlem.” 

“I’ll believe it when you get your title back.” 

Mariah’s jaw clenched. 

“I have a reputable lawyer, I’m doing just fine,” she said, steely. 

Annalise chuckled a little. “That fossil? Ben Donovan? The Stokes Dynasty stays rooted in the past.” 

“He doesn’t waste time in classrooms.” 

“I prefer to teach kids, rather than screw them, like your assistant over there,” Annalise tossed out, gesturing to a younger man standing awkwardly over by the bar. 

Mariah was, for once, at a loss for words. 

The two women stood with their drinks in hand. 

“You sure you can handle all that?” Mariah asked, gesturing to Annalise’s glass.

“I can handle my vodka same as you.”

“You don’t waste time with champagne either?” Mariah questioned. 

Annalise smiled, more polite than she had before towards the other woman. “It doesn’t get the job done.” 

“Amen to that,” Mariah affirmed, clinking glasses with the lawyer. 

“I don’t think you invited me to your fundraiser to win any catfights,” Annalise pointed out. 

“You’re right. We need more sisters like you. And my fundraiser needs more of that Middleton coin.” 

“I don’t make as much as you think, Mariah,” Annalise smiled. 

“Your money’s still green, same as everyone else’s here.” 

“Still a difference,” Annalise shot back, “And it’s a wonder you stick with an old man for your legal counsel.” 

Mariah looked into the lawyer’s eyes. She couldn’t find any hint of intimidation. 

“If I have any new legal battles, I’ll consider you. But I prioritize family. And I don’t trust a bunch of grad students with my business.” 

I’ve represented many a gangster, Ms. Dillard.” 

“Who says I’m a gangster?” 

“The same people who say you murdered your cousin in cold blood.” 

“What happened to Sam Keating, anyway?” Mariah asked. 

“I didn’t come all the way to Harlem to get into some meaningless bull. You’ll let it go if you want a check for whatever the hell you’re really doing.” 

Mariah gaped but quickly composed herself, just as Annalise sauntered off. 

_ Mariah’s brownstone _

“Annalise Keating?” Hernan asked, incredulous. 

“You wanna get into her bed now?” Mariah shot back. 

“Of course not,” he groaned. “But she might be of use.” 

“Not your call, Hernan,” Mariah said. 

“Why wasn’t I at your fundraiser?”

“Because you’re a gangster.” 

“So are you. And don’t say Alex’s side of things is there.”

“Jealousy ain’t cute. Especially if you just wanna sniff around Annalise.” 

Hernan rubbed his temples as Mariah poured herself another drink. 

_ Annalise’s Legal Office  _

“You need to lay off,” He said. 

“No I don’t,” Annalise told Nate. 

“Hanging around the godmother of Harlem isn’t gonna do your career any favors.” 

“I’ve represented worse, Nate,” Annalise answered. 

“Were you afraid I’d run into Eve in Harlem?”

“Of course not!” Annalise cried out. “Jealousy ain’t cute, Nate. Besides, you never cared about dates before.” 

“We never took a trip to New York before, it might be a nice change of pace.” 

“Only if you don’t police what I eat or drink,” Annalise said. 

Nate sighed, but wrapped his arms around her.

_ Mariah’s Brownstone _

“Your arms feel nice,” Mariah said to Hernan.”

“Hmmm…” 

“Just stop whining…” 

_ Annalise’s Legal Office _

“You feel so nice…”

“So can I come to New York?” 

“If you stop whining.” 


End file.
